Les Maraudeurs et les autres - Première année
by ArianaPM
Summary: Prequel de Harry Potter, arrivée à Poudlard des Maraudeurs, de Lily et Severus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La famille Evans arriva à la gare de Kings Cross une bonne demi-heure avant le départ du train. Ni Lily, ni Petunia, ni leurs parents n'avaient pu dormir de la nuit ; les deux derniers parce qu'il étaient à la fois excités et terrifiés par la nouvelle vie qu'allait vivre leur fille, et la première parce qu'à ces sentiments contradictoires s'ajoutait l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait face à la conduite de sa grande sœur. Petunia s'était faite de plus en plus silencieuse alors que la rentrée approchait, de plus en plus amère et vindicative, aussi. Lily sentait qu'elles s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre, inexorablement, et ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'empêcher.

Petunia, quant à elle, avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Déchirée par la jalousie qu'elle ressentait envers sa sœur, et la souffrance que lui causait leur différence, elle n'avait cessé de sangloter que peu de temps avant l'aube, moment où elle avait décidé que cette histoire ne valait pas tant de larmes. Si Lily était différente, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était mieux qu'elle, malgré les regards fiers que les parents portaient sur leur fille cadette. _Elle_, au moins, était normale. Plaise à Lily d'être une bête de foire ; elle n'entrerait pas dans son jeu.

« Je suis normale, s'était-elle dit en descendant déjeuner. C'est de moi qu'ils devraient être fier, pas Lily. Lily est différente de tout le monde, elle est différente de nous, elle fait des choses contre-nature. C'est un monstre. » Elle avait eu un pincement au cœur en pensant cela de sa petite sœur mais, en la voyant empiler ses affaires moyenâgeuses – des malles remplies de feuilles de parchemins, de plumes, de flacons d'encre (même pas assez évolués pour connaître le _stylo_ ?) et de robes tout droit sorties d'un livre de vampires – dans l'entrée, l'impression d'étrangeté s'accentua. « Un monstre », se répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction en la voyant descendre la créature de cauchemar, aux plumes plus noires que le ciel nocturne, qui remplissait la nuit de hululements macabres et sa cage d'immondices. « Une sorcière. »

- Quel est le numéro de la voie, ma chérie ? demanda leur mère en couvant le monstre des yeux.

- 9 ¾, répondit Lily aussitôt. C'est entre la voie 9 et la 10, a dit Mme Hopkins, il faut juste traverser la barrière. On dirait de la pierre, mais on peut traverser, en fait, c'est un sortilège. Même vous vous pouvez, du moment que vous me touchez.

Petunia frémit de colère en l'entendant dire cela. « Même vous », elle savait ce que ça voulait dire ! « Même vous les Moldus », « même vous qui ne faîtes pas de la sorcellerie », « même vous pauvres vermines sous-développées ». Comment osait-elle prendre cet air supérieur ? Et comment ses parents ne voyaient-ils pas ce qu'elle entendait par là ?

- Pas question, s'entendit-elle répondre. C'est stupide, on ne peut pas traverser un _mur de pierre_. On va se le prendre dans la figure et avoir l'air ridicules.

- Mais non, Tunia, s'étonna Lily. C'est de la magie, tu sais bien ! Il suffit que tu me prennes la main et...

- Je n'ai pas envie, coupa-t-elle, mortifiée.

- Petunia ! dit sèchement son père. C'est bientôt fini, ce cirque ? Tu prends la main de ta sœur, et tu traverses, c'est tout. Accorde-lui un peu de crédit, tu veux ? C'est elle la sorcière, après tout. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle se tint coite et attrapa, les dents serrées, la main que Lily lui tendait. Et elle traversa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

La famille Evans arriva à la gare de Kings Cross une bonne demi-heure avant le départ du train. Ni Lily, ni Petunia, ni leurs parents n'avaient pu dormir de la nuit ; les deux derniers parce qu'il étaient à la fois excités et terrifiés par la nouvelle vie qu'allait vivre leur fille, et la première parce qu'à ces sentiments contradictoires s'ajoutait l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait face à la conduite de sa grande sœur. Petunia s'était faite de plus en plus silencieuse alors que la rentrée approchait, de plus en plus amère et vindicative, aussi. Lily sentait qu'elles s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre, inexorablement, et ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'empêcher.

Petunia, quant à elle, avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Déchirée par la jalousie qu'elle ressentait envers sa sœur, et la souffrance que lui causait leur différence, elle n'avait cessé de sangloter que peu de temps avant l'aube, moment où elle avait décidé que cette histoire ne valait pas tant de larmes. Si Lily était différente, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était mieux qu'elle, malgré les regards fiers que les parents portaient sur leur fille cadette. _Elle_, au moins, était normale. Plaise à Lily d'être une bête de foire ; elle n'entrerait pas dans son jeu.

« Je suis normale, s'était-elle dit en descendant déjeuner. C'est de moi qu'ils devraient être fier, pas Lily. Lily est différente de tout le monde, elle est différente de nous, elle fait des choses contre-nature. C'est un monstre. » Elle avait eu un pincement au cœur en pensant cela de sa petite sœur mais, en la voyant empiler ses affaires moyenâgeuses – des malles remplies de feuilles de parchemins, de plumes, de flacons d'encre (même pas assez évolués pour connaître le _stylo_ ?) et de robes tout droit sorties d'un livre de vampires – dans l'entrée, l'impression d'étrangeté s'accentua. « Un monstre », se répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction en la voyant descendre la créature de cauchemar, aux plumes plus noires que le ciel nocturne, qui remplissait la nuit de hululements macabres et sa cage d'immondices. « Une sorcière. »

- Quel est le numéro de la voie, ma chérie ? demanda leur mère en couvant le monstre des yeux.

- 9 ¾, répondit Lily aussitôt. C'est entre la voie 9 et la 10, a dit Mme Hopkins, il faut juste traverser la barrière. On dirait de la pierre, mais on peut traverser, en fait, c'est un sortilège. Même vous vous pouvez, du moment que vous me touchez.

Petunia frémit de colère en l'entendant dire cela. « Même vous », elle savait ce que ça voulait dire ! « Même vous les Moldus », « même vous qui ne faîtes pas de la sorcellerie », « même vous pauvres vermines sous-développées ». Comment osait-elle prendre cet air supérieur ? Et comment ses parents ne voyaient-ils pas ce qu'elle entendait par là ?

- Pas question, s'entendit-elle répondre. C'est stupide, on ne peut pas traverser un _mur de pierre_. On va se le prendre dans la figure et avoir l'air ridicules.

- Mais non, Tunia, s'étonna Lily. C'est de la magie, tu sais bien ! Il suffit que tu me prennes la main et...

- Je n'ai pas envie, coupa-t-elle, mortifiée.

- Petunia ! dit sèchement son père. C'est bientôt fini, ce cirque ? Tu prends la main de ta sœur, et tu traverses, c'est tout. Accorde-lui un peu de crédit, tu veux ? C'est elle la sorcière, après tout. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle se tint coite et attrapa, les dents serrées, la main que Lily lui tendait. Et elle traversa.


End file.
